i love you so much, my heart won't top beating
by yuhaii
Summary: Well.. she loved him. that was all they needed. Rinko got stuck in Askr! while this is a crackfic, It's more on the cute side as I tried to illustrate these two charas falling in love that the dorks hey are.


When Rinko had arrived at Askr, she definitely saw a sight she wasn't planning to see. The beautiful castle walls shimmered. It was exactly like NFO, but... instead of playing the game on a computer, she had gotten herself stuck in this world. Yeah. She didn't even know how to get out. She was extremely stressed because a few hours later, she had practice with Roselia, and had to sync her keyboard playing with Sayo's guitar, as their performance was only a few days away... What would she do...?

RINKO'S POV:

It's been a year. Rinko, still trapped in Askr, not knowing that time was stuck in the real world. In this year, her tactics have gotten stronger, she's summoned more heroes, and learned to talk more publicly, thanks to Sharena, who loved to strike up any conversation with the socially challenged summoner. While Rinko still became anxious in public, a lot of heroes helped her get over it, and she slowly became more and more confident. These people were like Lisa-san... but... more.. violent? She didn't know how to describe it. Slowly falling into the hospitality of the Askr castle, she had noticed a certain black-haired knight, named Zelgius. Rinko loved his company, and soon enough, realized she was falling for him. She asked Anna, the commander about it, which was probably the worst decision that she had made. "W-what should I do?..."

"Ignore those feelings."

"I-I d-don't want to!.."

"Ask for someone else's help then. I won't waste my time helping you with your silly infatuation with the Black Knight."

Rinko sure started to dislike Anna after that. Maybe.. if she started out with some cookies... would that work...?

ZELGIUS POV:

Zelgius had noticed how cute the soft-spoken summoner was when he was summoned. Said summoner also seemed extremely happy with her presence, and that made his heart rate go crazy. He had fallen for her long ago. Her long, black hair said something about her quietness, but it certainly didn't matter when she was smiling, or laughing. Her purple eyes were so pretty and always seemed to shine when she got into something fun.

After the mission that Rinko sent him on during a weird time, he went to his quarters and was surprised to find cookies there, with a note. "Thank you for helping me! Here are some cookies, baked by me for you ヽ(∀ )ノ Please enjoy!"

Shit. He shouldn't have gone to Ike.

"So you got cookies?" Ike asked.

"Yeah. The summoner just suddenly left some in my room."

"I know you killed my father, but really I can't mind now. Anyways, I think she loves you that much."

"What do you even mean?"

"I didn't get cookies, only you did. You can ask Sothe or Micaiah and they would say the same. She's also been looking at you with longing. You might as well fess up, I know you like her."

"Thanks, Ike." He turned out of his room and started running. Running to the summoner's quarters. He did find her there, but the nerves took over. When he calmed down, he knocked.

RINKO'S POV:

Rinko was just relaxing in her quarters as she heard a knock. She went to open the door, wondering who it was. After opening it, she realized that it was Zelgius! "H-hi Z-Zelgius, I-" she was cut off as he pulled her into an embrace, as he stepped inside her room. _He's warm..._ Rinko must have been blushing like crazy by now.

"Rinko, I know this may come as a surprise for you, but I've fallen in love with you. My heart would be trapped without you and I wouldn't know what to do." He then brought her up and kissed her. It was short and sweet, and they eventually started making out, and by that time, Rinko was a panting mess. "I.. love.. you... too, Zelgius..." He wrapped her up silently and brought her to the bed. By that time they were so horny that they didn't care if they made a mess or not.

Zelgius took off her coat slowly and tossed it carelessly to the ground. He then reached under her shirt and played with one of her nipples. By this time, Rinko was squirming in pleasure, and she was getting wetter and wetter every second. He took all of her other clothes off and savoured the sight in front of him. He then reached out some lube and found some in her drawer. He put the cold substance on his fingers and pushed a finger inside of her extremely wet pussy. Her moans could've shaken the whole castle, but she was so shaken with pleasure and tried to subdue herself. meanwhile, Zelgius was working on taking his pants off when he finally did, Rinko looked at his dick in surprise. It was huge... Would it break her..? He took his fingers out of her pussy, making Rinko whimper at the emptiness. Suddenly, he put her dick inside of her. "Does it hurt?" Zelgius asked, being careful with her body. Rinko shook her head No, and he started moving "Aah!" she moaned as his dick alone hit her sensitive spot. Zelgius sucked on her neck leaving marks that definitely would show tomorrow. He really didn't know the summoner could be this lewd, and yet.. So cute. He thrust one more time, feeling Rinko starting to orgasm and clench tightly around him, making him cum inside of her. Rinkoo realized that Zelgius had no condom on, but she really couldn't care, as they weren't able to ear children in Askr. After that hot round of sex, Zelgius carried Rinko over too the shower to get washed up. After washing up, They sat on a couch Rinko had in her room. She laid contently in his arms, and Zeelgius hugged her tightly to his chest.

"I w-won't be able to walk tomorrow," Rinko pouted. Zelgius, noting how cute she was, laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "It's not a bad thing, right?" Zelgius asked.

"W-well, as long as you stay..."

"I'll stay for as long as you would like. maybe even eternity."

"T-Thank you... I love you."

"I love you too..." They cuddled until they both fell asleep in each other's arms, content with what they had, even though Rinko still needed to go back to the real world when she figured out how to. Even with that in mind, Zelgius hugged her as tight as he could throughout the night, ready to help his true love in the morning.


End file.
